This invention allows a health conscious consumer an efficient way of producing a foam on a coffee beverage that does not require the use of an espresso machine nor chemicals or gaseous elements other than the chemicals found in a ground coffee element or in a sweetener element. The product also provides the beverage with a coffee-based sweetener that enhances the taste of the beverage that it is added to. The current method of creating the foaming effect in the coffee beverage is either by using an espresso machine or by using creamers that have chemical or gaseous elements in their makeup other than the ground coffee element or the sweetener element.
Information relevant to attempts to address the foaming effect can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,147, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,527, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,040, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,591, U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,092, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,716. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: they use chemicals, gases, or extreme pressures to induce the foam. The aforementioned patents have not addressed the foaming effect in beverages by mixing a coffee-based product that is not chemically or gaseously enhanced by elements other than the ground coffee element or the sweetener element. The coffee foaming sweetener that will address the foam effect solution in this invention is comprised of a coffee mix and a sweetener element.
It is an object of this invention to provide a coffee foaming sweetener that will produce a foam when mixed with a coffee or milk based beverage.
Another object of this invention is to provide the health conscious consumer with, a product that is not chemically enhanced by elements other than the ground coffee element or the sweetener element to produce the foaming effect.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a consumer with a product that will allow the consumer to enjoy an espresso like drink without having to purchase an espresso machine.
For the foregoing reasons, there is need for a coffee foaming sweetener that can inexpensively produce the foaming effect without the need of using an espresso machine or introducing chemicals or gases other than the chemicals in the ground coffee element or the sweetener element.
The present invention is directed to a process for making a coffee foaming sweetener that satisfies the need to create a foaming effect in a beverage that is either coffee based or milk based without the need of using an espresso machine or by using a product that is made by mixing chemical or gaseous elements other than a ground coffee element or a sweetener element. The process comprises of: first, brewing a coffee mix that is comprised of water and ground coffee; second, adding a sweetener to the coffee mix; third, stirring the mixture of the sweetener and the coffee mix until the sweetener is uniformly distributed within the coffee mix; then blending the sweetener and the coffee mix together, the time required for the blending step will be determined by the sweetener that is utilized in the mixture. The coffee foaming sweetener is used by adding and then mixing one teaspoon of the coffee foaming sweetener to a coffee or a milk-based beverage.
The present invention allows the health conscious consumer the enjoyment of having a drink that is visually enhanced by having the foaming effect without having to purchase an espresso machine or drinking a mixture that produces the foaming effect by the addition of chemical or gaseous elements other than the coffee element or the sweetener element. In addition, the present invention enriches the taste of the beverage that it is added to, for it is a natural coffee based product that is not diluted by chemicals other than the sweeteners required.